A-Z
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: TAORIS! KRISTAO! Oneshot only! Kumpulan drabble. ficlet or minific? with various genres and Random stories. Suka-suka Author. Warning! YAOI! Humu! Just check this out! DLDR#
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI! Homo! Oneshot!**

 **Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao**

.|.

.|.

.|.

.|.

Ini sudah terhitung sekitar 15 menit lamanya, dan pemuda bertubuh tinggi ramping serta bersurai gagak itu masih betah mempertahankan posisinya yang jika terlihat dari belakang, begitu asoy juga mengundang sahwat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang ini sedang nungging, posisi pantat dinaikkan, diatas kasur sembari merendahkan bagian dadanya dengan kepala yang terjulur kedepan, menghadap layar segiempat a.k.a notebook yang ditaruh diatas bantal empuk. Beberapa menit terlewati, dan pemuda yang sehari-hari dilabeli julukan 'panda' itu seketika merubah ekspresinya yang tadi begitu serius menjadi pelototan ngeri yang agaknya sedikit berlebihan.

Masih nungging, matanya yang cantik bergerak-gerak nanar mengikuti baris demi baris suguhan kalimat yang ter-display sunyi dilayar benda elektronik miliknya. Lalu setelahnya ia tercengang. Keping black pearl-nya berkilat akan ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang ia baca barusan.

Menelan ludah susah payah, ia kemudian berbisik lirih, "Tidak mungkin." Dan dengan kesadaran yang hanya setengah-tengah, ia beranjak dari posisi absurdnya itu dan melangkah kesudut ruangan. Berdiri disana, ia seketika menjedukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke dinding. Tidak lupa disertai berbagai gumaman seperti 'Pasti salah' atau 'Penulis laknat! Mana mungkin...' atau lagi 'Dasar palsu' dll

Berganti posisi, kali ini pemuda menawan itu memilih untuk berjongkok dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak memutar -kecil-kecil keatas permukaan dinding. Sekilas, ia mirip sekali orang autis dan depresi di waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin-kan..."

Nyaris mewek jika ia tidak ingat gendernya adalah laki-laki tulen (diragukan), pemuda itu kembali menjedukkan dahinya ke dinding lalu berujar dramatis. "... Aku seorang Gay?"

.

.

.

.

 **We are Gay? No problem babe! © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada berapa banyak kaum LGBT di kampus kita?"

"Errr, entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Tapi yang pasti -kau- sudah terdaftar resmi menjadi anggotanya."

"A-apa?! Kenapa aku?"

"Kau gay, remember?"

"Oh, rite."

Huang Zitao, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pinggiran meja dengan helaan nafas kecil meluncur dari celah bibir uniknya. Menoleh kesamping, matanya yang persis kucing mengamati bagaimana orang-orang disana sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Membaca buku, berdiri di depan rak-rak penuh buku, ataupun memilah-milah berbagai buku yang tersedia. Yap, jelas 'buku' semua. Karena ia memang sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Mendengus singkat, Zitao -nama singkatnya- beralih menatap sang sahabat (Baekhyun) yang saat ini tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu entah apa di bukunya. "Hyung, apa menurutmu aku benar-benar gay?"

Berdecak pelan, Baekhyun beralih menatap Zitao tepat dikedua matanya, lurus-lurus. "Ya. Kau sembilan puluh sembilan persen seorang gay, Taozi. Dan berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawaban itu membuat Zitao langsung merenggut tidak suka.

"Kenapa bukan seratus persen?" responnya ingin tahu sekaligus mendesak.

"Benar. Datanglah ke gedung fakultas bisnis dan cium Wu Yifan-sunbae saat kau melihat wujudnya. Come on Taozi... Apa kau sebegitu senangnya menjadi seorang gay?"

Zitao seketika berjengit horror. Matanya mendelik lucu kearah Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi raut wajah datar oleh sang empunya. "H-hyung, kenapa harus mencium Fanfan-ge? Kenapa tidak hyung saja? Seingatku, hyung juga laki-laki." pernyataan yang begitu polos. Saking polosnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali menggeplak belakang kepala Zitao yang cantik itu. Tapi ah, mana mungkin ia berani? Seekor naga merah bisa mengamuk nanti diluar sana.

"Just look, Zitaoku tersayang. Kau tidak mungkin menciumku untuk membuktikan kau gay atau tidak. Karena apa? Kau dan aku adalah spesies yang sama. Kusarankan untuk otak polosmu itu, ciumlah Wu Yifan-sunbae sebagai pembuktian. Bukankah gara-gara dia kau jadi belok?!"

Sssstttttttt

Baekhyun langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia meringis melihat orang-orang di perpustakaan melempar tatapan membunuh kearahnya. Dan tidak sedikit yang mengacungkan tinju padanya secara terang-terangan. Seriously? Mulut harimau sialan!

Bergerak salah tingkah, ia kemudian memicing tajam kearah Zitao sembari mendesis lirih, "ini salahmu, bayi besar!" dan hanya direspon kedipan polos tak berarti. Yah, double sialan.

"Eung Hyung~"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kita spesies apa?"

Hening

Baekhyun mendatarkan ekspresinya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Seriously (again?) tolong beritahu dia, alasan apa yang pernah dia gunakan waktu dulu ingin berteman dekat dengan Zitao. Selain fakta umum jika pemuda itu ceroboh, manja, kekanakan dan lugu-nya kebangetan.

"Apa kita sejenis elien?"

Tolong hentikan pemuda itu.

"Alien yang gay?"

Cukup!

Baekhyun sudah akan menggeplak belakang kepala Zitao namun langsung batal ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Semakin dekat, dekat dan ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat bagaimana orang itu menunduk di belakang kepala Zitao, dan mencium rambut pemuda itu. Lalu setelahnya terdengar seruan nyaring yang berbunyi, "Fanfan-geeee~~"

Diikuti suara, - Sssstttttttt...- dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Baekhyun?

Facepalm. Karena inilah alasan dirinya menyuruh Huang Zitao untuk mencium Wu Yifan atas ke-gay-an yang melanda pemuda panda itu.

Flirting sana sini... Pegang ini itu...

Sebenarnya, hal yang (paling) ingin sekali Baekhyun teriakkan adalah –

Hey kau, dua makhluk homo yang ada disana! Berhentilah mengumbar nafsu asdfgkl dan segerah anu onoh satu sama lain! Dasar makhluk kelebihan hormon sialan!

Yah sayangnya, itu hanya sekedar angan-angan...

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao pernah membaca sebuah sumber, entah akurat atau tidak, bahwa menjadi seorang gay itu sama saja dengan sakit. Sakit mental. Dan bisa dikategorikan sebuah kelainan jiwa yang perlu mendapatkan perawatan intensif -mungkin syaraf otaknya konslet- juga berbagai edukasi tentang betapa salahnya terjun ke dunia seksual yang menyimpang. Reaksi Zitao? Ia langsung sakit hati luar dalam.

Selama 20 tahun ia hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki tulen (lagi-lagi diragukan) dan dibesarkan di sebuah keluarga yang taat akan segala peraturan, sekalipun Zitao tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjadi seorang gay. Parahnya, ia berubah gay karena seorang pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Ya bisa jadi ada kemungkinan jika ia bukanlah gay seperti apa yang sudah ia putuskan sebelumnya, namun come on, bisakah ia anggap dirinya normal sementara hatinya sendiri dag-dig-dug, campuran antara ingin menjerit kegirangan sekaligus malu-malu meong, saat melihat sang 'kakak' topless didepan wajahnya?

Definitely Not!

Sejujurnya seperti kata orang-orang, Zitao memang polos. Tapi jika sudah burusan dengan soal begituan(?) apalagi yang berhubungan dengan masa depannya kelak, ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasrah begitu saja. Minimal, ia akan menyeret si biang masalah untuk ikut terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan dirinya. Orang itu semestinya harus bertanggung jawab, rite? Lagipula, ia tidak mau jika nanti dunia menghakimi sementara ia hanya seorang diri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak galau?

Beberapa hari ini ia sudah cukup stres akan masalah ke-gay-an yang menimpa dirinya. Ia sampai tidak napsu makan, menolak untuk melakukan ini-itu, bahkan yang paling parah, ia sampai terobsesi untuk mencari berbagai info yang berkaitan dengan mereka, para kaum menyimpang (LGBT) - yang berada di lingkup kampusnya. Karena jujur, Zitao takut pilihannya nanti akan menuai respon negatif dari berbagai pihak, terutama keluarga dan teman dekatnya.

Dan sekarang ini, tepatnya hari ini, ia akan memulai langkah pertamanya dalam misi hidup dan mati atau juga bisa dibilang, misi bunuh diri. Entah berhasil atau tidak jika tidak mencoba, tidak akan tahu seberapa jauh hasil yang akan didapat-kan? Lagipula ia laki-laki, walau seberapa sering ia dipanggil 'cantik' 'manis' atau bahkan 'menggemaskan', ia tetaplah pejantan (ehm) sebuah benda panjang, - sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki. Dan demi benda sakral itu, serta harga dirinya -

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan mundur!

Benar. Mengangguk lucu berulang kali, hal itulah yang sejak tadi berulang kali Zitao pikirkan. Hingga melupakan sesosok pemuda tampan lain yang saat ini heran melihat tingkah ajaibnya. Berdehem singkat, dan Zitao masih sibuk mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Zie?"

"..."

"Baby panda?"

"..."

"ZITAO?!"

"A-ah nee, gege..."

Gelagapan, Zitao mengalihkan fokus matanya dan menatap lurus kearah lawan bicaranya. Sang target utama : Wu Yifan. 22 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan manajemen bisnis. Cerdas. Rupawan. Digilai oleh kaum hawa. Satu kata, perfect. Apakah dia gay? Kemungkinan tidak. Mengingat seberapa banyak mantan yang pernah ia miliki dulu, dan sayang seribu sayang, itu adalah perempuan semua.

"Hey, kau melamun lagi?" Yifan mengernyit heran, mengamati sosok sang 'adik' yang kembali menerawang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau mempertimbangkan sesuatu hal. Ia hanya takut jika Zitao tiba-tiba kumat dan berteriak layaknya orang depresi. Mengenal pemuda itu hampir 2 tahun lamanya sudah cukup membuat Yifan hafal untuk sekedar mengenal pola tingkahnya yang kadang-kadang diluar prediksi.

"Yifan-ge..."

"Hmm, apa?"

"Menurutmu, err - apa pendapatmu tentang gay?"

 **UHUK!**

Zitao menoleh dan seketika panik melihat Yifan tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. Pemuda itu langsung menepuk bagian belakang punggungnya bermaksud untuk menenangkan, tidak lupa mengambil tissue dan mengusap bagian mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan cairan. "Ge, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mengangguk singkat, Yifan menarik nafas pelan sebelum balas menatap manik kembar Zitao. "Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda curiga, melihat bagaimana Zitao menggaruk sebelah pipinya dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Ohh, baiklah..."

"..."

"Well~ disini aku tidak bermaksud ingin membela siapapun," terdiam sejenak sebelum Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tetapi menjadi seorang gay atau apapun itu kelainan seksual lain, bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan maupun dipermasalahkan lebih jauh. Karena hal itu, menurutku, termasuk salah satu bentuk afeksi keadaan -dari berbagai kemungkinan keadaan yang bisa terjadi- dimana letaknya berada disudut titik kenormalan atau kewajaran. Singkatnya, apa yang aku maksud adalah keadaan untuk merasakan, bukan sebuah perasaan yang diciptakan oleh sebuah cara melalui keadaan."

Zitao mulai kebingungan sebenarnya, serius, dia tahu Yifan itu mahasiswa manajemen bisnis. Tapi kenapa menjelaskan kata 'gay' saja sebegitu rumitnya? Bertele-tele lagi? Tolong, otak Zitao hanya pas-pasan.

"Jadi intinya apa? Terus terang saja, gege. Kepalaku mulai sakit." keluhnya. Sementara Yifan terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap helain gagak milik Zitao. "Gay itu bukan pilihan, baby panda. Seperti halnya diri kita yang tidak tahu pasti kepada siapa hati kita berlabuh nantinya karena cinta memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sebuah hati memang bisa memilih namun perasaan sama sekali tidak."

Termangu. Zitao tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa ketika telinganya yang sensitif mendengar bebagai rentetan kalimat dari sang gege. Jujur, Zitao masih linglung dan belum begitu paham, dan semua itu bertambah semakin tak terkendali saja manakala Yifan manatap penuh arti kearahnya disertai sebuah senyum yang -demi Tuhan- mencurigakan sekali.

"Apa baby panda seorang gay? Dan jatuh cinta pada gege?"

 **UHUK!**

Dan bisa ditebak, saat ini giliran Zitao yang tersedak minumannya sendiri. Dengan mata yang melotot kaget campur horror namun menggemaskan (ini pendapat Yifan), pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping diiringi sapuan merah jambu yang perlahan-lahan merambat dikedua pipi gembilnya. Sial, ia malu sekali.

Namun seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Zitao seketika menelan ludah yang rasanya tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bukan berarti gege seorang gay pula dan bersedia menerima perasaanku begitu saja. Lagipula, aku tahu seberapa 'lurus'nya diri gege."

Tanpa disadari oleh Zitao sendiri, Yifan diam-diam tersenyum simpul mendengar semua hal itu. Terkekeh geli setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu berujar perlahan. "Ya. Aku memang bukan gay, tapi kau adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan keadaan yang aku rasakan, Zitao."

 **DHEG**

For a god's sake, apa Zitao kini mulai tuli mendadak hanya karena dia berubah gay? Sialan! Entah apa artinya, yang jelas hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan mendengar pernyataan Yifan itu. Hingga ia tidak berani untuk sekedar berbalik dan melotot syok kearah pemuda tampan itu.

Hasilnya? Ia memilih bungkam.

"Kau tahu keadaan apa yang aku maksud?"

Hening

"Keadaan dimana seluruh perasaanku menghangat saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa riang di setiap waktunya. Keadaan dimana syaraf otakku terus memutar bayang-bayang wajahmu saat sosokmu berada jauh dari jangkauan mataku. Serta keadaan-keadaan lain yang membuat hatiku akhirnya luluh, memutuskan untuk memilihmu."

Tu-tunggu! Zitao mulai pusing. Ini sudah terlalu banyak dan dia tidak (belum) mengharapkan sesual hal yang seperti itu. Terlalu jauh, dan terlalu nyata untuk menjadi kenyataan. Namun hembusan nafas hangat yang kini menggelitik belakang tengkuknya, sudah menjadi bukti jika ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

Beginikah karma? Ia yang beberapa saat lalu berkeinginan untuk menyeret Yifan ke lubang yang sama dengan dirinya, berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh untuk kedua kalinya - di lubang yang sama - dan kali ini dengan rantai yang mengikat kaki serta tubuhnya. Apa yang lebih miris? Yifan nyatanya adalah orang yang menggenggam rantai tersebut.

Oh Great!

Jadi sebelum ia pingsan dengan keadaan yang pastinya memalukan, Zitao memilih untuk berbalik saja dan menatap lurus, selurus-lurusnya kearah Yifan. Menghujam manik coklat itu dengan manik kembar black pearlnya. Bermaksud untuk mencari celah, atau setitik kebohongan. Tapi tidak ada.

"Ge, entah kau sadar atau tidak, tapi seseorang yang baru saja gege rayu adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia gay. Akan sangat tidak adil jika ia terjatuh dalam ketidakpastian yang menyakitkan sementara gege belum tentu merasakan hal yang sama." ungkapnya. Mencoba untuk memberi penegasan sekaligus sebuah kepastian, sebelum segalanya berjalan terlalu jauh dan berakhir melukai mereka berdua. Terutama Zitao sendiri.

"Aku sadar bahkan sepenuhnya serius..."

.

.

.

"...Kau seorang gay dan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku sangat-sangat sadar jika sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesama jenis sekalipun. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, gay bukanlah pilihan. Itu adalah keadaan, Zitao. Keadaan bahwa perasaanku -milikku- tidak bisa dipaksa oleh siapapun."

Benar. Yifan sudah mengakui hal itu sejak lama. Semenjak ia mengenal Zitao, semenjak ia menjatuhkan tatapannya ke dalam diri pemuda itu dulu. Seberapa banyak mantan kekasih yang pernah ia miliki, tidak sebanding dengan seberapa besar perasaan yang ia punya kini, untuk Zitao. Aneh memang, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira akan 'jatuh' pada orang yang bergender sama dengan dirinya.

Dan Yifan sejujurnya sangat lega mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Zitao juga menyimpan rasa untuknya. Tidak terbayangkan, betapa bahagianya ia saat Zitao mengaku gay dengan ia sebagai sumber penyebabnya.

Jika ia tidak ingat saat ini tengah berada di kantin, ia sudah menerjang Zitao sedari tadi. Jujur saja, Menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang dua tahun lebih itu tidaklah mudah, hampir sama sulitnya ketika ia harus berada di posisi 'Brother Zone' demi berdekataan dengan sosok Zitao.

Ok, itu tidaklah penting lagi. Karena Mereka sekarang ini sudah resmi gay untuk satu sama lain dan Yifan bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gentar, segala rasa percaya diri yang sempat ia punya perlahan goyah ketika dengan jelasnya melihat keraguan dan kecemasan dalam diri Zitao. Terlebih saat pemuda itu dengan pelannya berbisik. "Kau dan aku adalah gay, gege. Apakah akan baik-baik saja?"

Yifan menghela nafas pelan sebelum perlahan merengkuh Zitao, mengelus bagian belakang kepala pemuda itu dan mencium pelipisnya lama dari samping. "Why not?"

Bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, Tidak sekalipun peduli saat beberapa pasang mata yang saat ini tengah mengamati pose intim mereka berdua. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang menghadiahi mereka tatapan jijik sekaligus risih. Sebetulnya skinship adalah kebutuhan mereka berdua sehari-hari, dan itu sudah wajar untuk dilakukan. Walaupun gara-gara hal itu, banyak tersebar rumor yang tidak sedap mengenai hubungan 'dekat' keduanya.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Asalkan mereka nyaman satu sama lain, peduli satu sama lain, pendapat orang lain tidaklah penting.

"We are fvckin' gay!" kembali, Zitao mengulang.

"Stop it, Zitao."

"Oh my God, gege. Ta-tapi kita..."

Tersenyum tipis, Yifan berbisik setengah mendesah di telinga sensitif milik Zitao sembari melanjutkan kalimat pemuda itu yang sempat tertunda. "We are gay? No problem, babe!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eung~ Fanfan-gee..."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"W-wow, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kata Baekhyun-hyung, aku harus mencium gege untuk membuktikan aku seratus persen gay atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu sini. Cium gege sampai puas. Pakai lidah dan gigi kalau perlu."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, orang tuaku pasti akan membunuh kita berdua nanti. Sepertinya mereka sudah curiga -tentang kita- dari seseorang."

"Oh tidak masalah. Aku yang akan berkorban untukmu dengan menjadi tumbal pertamanya."

"Bagus. Karena nanti sore baba mengundang gege untuk datang ke rumah."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Huang Zitao. Wu Yifan) + Park Chanyeol**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 _ **Kata para pujangga, cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Cinta sanggup menyeberangi batas sekaligus mengukurnya kembali. Cinta sanggup mengukir sebuah garis dan mengukuhkan pola-nya berkali-kali. Namun cinta yang aku miliki bukan hanya sekedar perandaian, cintaku nyata. Sama seperti kisah hidup dengan helaan nafas kasih di dalamnya.**_

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Y-O-U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semakin rela kau melepaskan_

 _Semakin sedikit pula kemungkinan untuk ditinggalkan_

– _Harumi Shiba_

.

.

.

 **20 Juli 2000**

"Hey, siapa namamu?" seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun, berambut hitam legam, berdiri ragu-ragu di balik sebuah batang pohon besar dengan kepala mungilnya mengintip malu-malu berusaha untuk melihat seorang anak kecil lain yang sekarang ini tengah duduk diam di sisi sebaliknya. Kepala anak kecil itu menunduk, pakaian yang dikenakannya berantakan dan terdapat banyak luka lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun hal yang membuat bocah laki-laki yang masih berada di balik pohon tertegun adalah kenyataan bahwa sejak kedatangan anak itu di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, terhitung sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, anak berambut pirang tersebut sekalipun tidak mau berbicara kepada siapapun. Entah itu kepala panti, para pengasuh, ataupun pekerja lain yang ada disana, dia sedikitpun tidak mau bersuara. Zitao – nama anak kecil berambut hitam, mulai menduga jika anak itu bisu. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung ditepisnya ketika ia sempat mendengar sang anak bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil beberapa menit yang lalu.

Zitao penasaran

Zitao hanya ingin berkenalan dan memiliki teman

Semenjak ia tinggal di panti asuhan ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin dekat dengan dirinya. Mereka membencinya tanpa alasan yang berarti. Mereka sering mengolok-ngolok Zitao bahwa dirinya adalah anak pembawa sial, karena itulah kedua orang tuanya tega membuangnya di penampungan ketika ia berumur 3 tahun. Tapi Zitao percaya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Baba dan Mamanya, tidak mungkin membuang dirinya-kan? Zitao anak yang baik dan penurut.

Mencoba berani, Zitao sedikit demi sedikit beringsut mendekati anak tampan berambut pirang tersebut. Berdiri di sebelahnya yang terdiam, dan karena masih tidak mendapatkan respon yang diharapkannya, Zitao tanpa sungkan langsung duduk disampingnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar terangkat, menempelkan sebuah plester kecil bergambar panda ke pelipis kiri anak pirang itu. Hingga sang empunya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk karena terkejut.

Kelereng Hitam bertemu coklat muda

Dirinya seketika tertegun. Binar mata itu, adalah binar mata paling berkilauan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Begitu indah, misterius, namun juga tampak kesepian. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa itu masih sakit?"

Anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu masih saja bungkam, dengan netra kembarnya semakin intens mengamati makhluk indah di sampingnya. Matanya berkedip sekali lalu tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Zitao. Yang saat ini sosoknya dalam mood bingung yang disengaja atau tidak -terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku, Huang Zitao. Nama gege siapa?" anak itu seketika menarik kedua sisi bibirnya melengkung naik, walau samar. Perasaannya menghangat tiba-tiba mendengar lagi suara polos nan lembut tersebut. Suara ini merdu, berbeda sekali dibandingkan banyaknya suara yang sering ia dengar dulu. 'Mereka' terdengar kasar, penuh cacian dan yang paling ia benci adalah nada penuh tuduhan. Seolah ia adalah kesalahan yang sepatutnya harus dihilangkan, menyalahkan dirinya yang telah lahir ke dunia ini. _Mungkin..._

Kepalanya menunduk kembali, enggan lama-lama bertatapan dengan sepasang manik hitam yang begitu murni. Ia merasa takut, ia buruk, tidak pantas berdekatan dengan makhluk sepolos itu. Namun sebongkah sentuhan hangat membuatnya terjaga dari mimpi buruk, sentuhan tangan hangat dikedua pipinya menyadarkan sisi gelapnya bahwa ia tidak lagi perlu merasa sendirian. Ada sosok malaikat kecil di sampingnya. Malaikat kecil bernama 'Huang Zitao'

Dan setelahnya, ia tidak akan ragu lagi.

"Wu Yifan. Namaku Yifan."

Ia tidak akan pernah takut lagi menghadapi dunia. Meskipun seisi dunia menolak kehidupannya, seperti keluarga miliknya yang selalu mengharapkannya untuk lenyap, - Yifan, tidak akan pernah menyerah kembali untuk hidup.

.

.

.

 **23/02/2010 | 08:05 PM**

 _ **To : LittlePanda**_

 _ **Subject : Terlambat**_

 _Maaf, malam ini gege terlambat pulang ke rumah. Jangan menungguku dan segeralah tidur. Kunci pintu depan dan minumlah obatmu, jangan sampai telat lagi. I love you._

 **\- message delivered-**

.

 _PUK!_

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Yifan tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru menutup ponsel-nya. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu menoleh dengan wajah keruh ketika mendapati seorang pria lain berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya yang kadang-kadang menjengkelkan. Yifan mendengus, kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda, melihat layar ponsel.

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, seketika mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia menggeser posisi berdirinya lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh Yifan. Padahal Yifan adalah bos-nya sendiri di perusahaan, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah salah satu wakilnya. Namun, itu tidaklah berlaku jika sudah usai jam kantor seperti ini. Peran mereka seketika berubah menjadi dua sahabat karib yang sejujurnya jarang akur satu sama lain. Salahkan sifat Chanyeol yang kadang-kadang sering membuat Yifan naik darah.

Melihat apa yang sedang digeluti sahabatnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar. Ia sempat berdehem kecil sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Yifan-hyung, pulanglah. Kau sudah 2 hari tidak pulang ke rumah-kan?"

Yifan bergeming, masih mengamati ponsel di tangan kirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari celah bibirnya, ia kemudian menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol datar walaupun terkesan lemah.

"Tidak ada yang menungguku pulang." jawabnya singkat. Lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Menghiraukan sang sahabat yang kini tengah mendengus sebal sekaligus prihatin menghadapi tingkah lakunya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung. Dasar keras kepala." bisiknya ditengah-tengah kesunyian, karena sosok Yifan sudah berlalu dari ruang kerja pribadinya.

.

.

 **23/02/2010 | 11:47 PM**

 _ **To : LittlePanda**_

 _ **Subject : Mimpi indah**_

 _Sepertinya gege tidak akan pulang. Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian lagi malam ini-kan? Aku janji besok pagi akan pulang ke rumah. Selamat malam sayang, semoga mimpi indah. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu tidurmu._

 **-message delivered-**

.

.

.

Keadaan ruang makan cukup hening. Hanya diisi oleh suara-suara benturan kecil antara sendok dan piring. Zitao duduk dikursinya dengan khusuk, pemuda yang tahun ini naik tingkat dua Senior High School itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara berisik samar-samar yang ada di sekitarnya. Maklum, ia tinggal di rumah kecil dengan keadaan tempat tinggal satu dengan yang lain jaraknya berdekatan. Perumahan tempatnya tinggal memang sederhana, cocok untuk kalangan kelas bawah seperti dirinya yang sejak dulu yatim piatu dan tidak mengenal orang tua.

Menunduk, Zitao mengamati ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja samping kirinya. Dipandanginya layar benda sederhana itu lamat-lamat. Berharap layar hitam yang ada di sana berpendar dan bergetar pelan. Namun harapannya beberapa menit terakhir memang hanya sia-sia belaka. Benda itu tetap sunyi.

 _Pukul 07.10 AM_

Zitao mendesah kecewa. Sebentar lagi ia harus bergegas untuk berangkat kalau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang jika sang gege belum pulang ke rumah mereka. Semalaman ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hanya karena khawatir sang gege tidak akan kembali. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu, kakaknya tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri. Itu sudah janji mereka berdua.

 _Pukul 07:15 AM_

Zitao akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, gege... "Bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa. Usai meminum obat, Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menggendong ransel sedang warna abu-abu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia sudah meninggalkan sarapan untuk gege-nya di ruang makan, semoga sang kakak pagi ini benar-benar pulang sesuai janjinya dan Zitao tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir. Ia hanya takut sendirian.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya dan selesai mengikat tali sepatu, ia membuka pintu rumah tepat seorang pemuda lain hendak membukanya dari luar. Mereka berdua masing-masing mematung. Hingga tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung sedikit kebelakang karena pelukan (tubrukan) dari Zitao. Bibirnya melengkung naik, menepuk lembut punggung pemuda panda tersebut sebagai penenang.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" lirih Zitao sekaligus melepas kegusarannya yang sejak tadi malam terus bercokol di dadanya. Mencoba untuk tidak terisak, Zitao semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua. Tidak sekalipun peduli meskipun pakaian sang gege sudah kotor dan bau keringat tercium kuat di udara. Sekali lagi, Zitao tidaklah peduli.

"Maaf, gege sibuk bekerja sayang ... "

Mata Zitao memanas. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Tidak bisakah mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi? Zitao diam-diam tersenyum getir, merasa bodoh jika karena dirinya-lah sang gege banting tulang untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Seandainya ia lebih berguna lagi dan tidak menjadi beban seperti ini, seandainya ia tidaklah sakit-sakitan seperti ini, _seandainya saja..._

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Hey, bukankah ini sudah hampir setengah delapan? Pergilah ke sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat."

Zitao menggeleng pelan di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

"Berangkatlah, gege janji akan berada di rumah katika kau pulang nanti." ujarnya lagi. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu membagikan ciuman lembut di dahi Zitao. Sukses membuat sang empunya mengerjap pelan lalu setelahnya tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyum hangat yang (percayalah) bisa mencairkan hati beku milik siapapun.

"Gege janji?" tuturnya penuh harap. Manik hitamnya berkilau, sehingga mau tidak mau, sang gege mengangguk pelan tanda meng'iya'kan. Tidak tega melukai sosok malaikat kecil yang sedari dulu berada di sisinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat. Sampai bertemu nanti siang~"

Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi, Zitao melangkah menjauh dengan langkah yang begitu riang. Tidak sekalipun sadar saat sepasang manik coklat memandangnya sendu di belakang tubuhnya. Ketika sampai di pertigaan sebuah jalan setapak, Zitao mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

 **24/02/2010 | 07:25 AM**

 _ **From : LittlePanda**_

 _ **Subject : Jalan-jalan**_

 _Nanti siang gege harus menjemputku di sekolah. Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan gege, bolehkah? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita pergi berdua. Mau ya? Ya? Kumohon~ Pokoknya aku tunggu!_

 **-message received-**

.

.

Yifan tersenyum lalu menutup ponsel flip-nya. Ia berdiri, mendekati pagar pembatas di atap gedung perusahaan miliknya. Atap bangunan itu dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga nyaman untuk bersantai dan melepas penat, khususnya untuk Yifan sendiri. Karena memang tempat itu dibuat khusus untuk dirinya seorang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Tempat _favorite_ Yifan, tempat ternyaman di dunia ini setelah keberadaannya di samping Zitao.

Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum. Sosoknya yang berdiri di dekat pembatas atap, dengan rambut pirangnya tertawan angin siang yang bertiup lembut, menjadikannya seperti jelmaan dewa yang diagungkan kesempurnaannya. Salah satu pahatan makhluk tuhan yang rupawan. Lebih dari sebutan apapun yang mencerminkan 'kesempurnaan' hidup yang dimiliknya, -Tampan, kaya dan terkenal- Yifan hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih memiliki sisi hambar.

Ia hidup, ia bernafas, ia juga masih menjalani rutinitas seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Namun, sekali lagi ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia punya batas, ia memiliki dinding kokoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih daripada milik orang lain, ia sedikit demi sedikit berusaha untuk mempertebal dinding tersebut. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia jaga. Ada seseorang, -malaikat kecil- yang sampai kapanpun akan Yifan jaga seumur hidup.

 **Drrttt!**

Gadget miliknya bergetar pelan. Ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum merogoh benda pipih modern berwarna hitam dari saku jas-nya. Mengotak-atik sejenak, ia kembali memasukkan benda pipih itu ke dalam saku.

"Nanti malam ya... " bisiknya terbawa angin.

Yifan berbalik, Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat membuka ponsel flip miliknya dan berkutat sejenak dengan benda sederhana tersebut.

.

.

 **24/02/2010 | 09:50 AM**

 _ **To : LittlePanda**_

 _ **Subject : Pasti**_

 _Baiklah, aku pasti akan menjemputmu nanti siang. Bersiap-siaplah, gege akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang paling mengagumkan. Kau pasti suka. I love you, little angel . . ._

 **-message delivered-**

.

.

.

Zitao benar-benar tercengang. Ia tak menyangka sang gege membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang mengagumkan seperti ini. Setelah seharian mereka jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat favorite Zitao seperti taman bermain, kedai eskrim hingga ke bioskop guna menonton film terbaru yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, kini tanpa disangka dirinya sendiri, sang gege membawanya ke sebuah atap bangunan kosong. Bangunan yang dulunya toko berlantai tiga yang saat ini sudah terbengkalai karena telah lama tidak dipergunakan. Di atas atap, Zitao masih terperangah kagum dengan pemandangan malam yang tersaji di depannya.

Langit bertahtakan bulan ditaburi banyak bintang yang berkelap-kelip cantik.

Sungguh, Zitao merasa seperti melihat mereka dari jarak dekat. Sangat dekat, seolah ia sanggup meraih salah satu-nya kapanpun ia mau. Jikalau memang bisa, ia ingin mengambil salah satu bintang dan memberikannya pada sang gege. Sosok yang hingga kini selalu menjaga dan melindunginya tanpa lelah.

"Nee gege, terima kasih... " ujarnya tulus. Berbalik dan menghadap sosok tersayang yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati tingkahnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku semua hal." imbuhnya, masih dengan lengkungan manis di bibir. Ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Benar-benar bersyukur akan semua hal yang telah diberikan sang gege. Zitao tak peduli lagi tentang keberadaan orang tua ataupun keluarga. Zitao tak perlu lagi ada orang lain di sisinya.

Ia hanya perlu satu orang, ia hanya butuh sesosok dewa pelindung, yaitu sang kakak.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Berkat dirimu, gege bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Terima kasih, sayangku... "

Tanpa mengindahkan apapun lagi, Zitao langsung menerjang sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Air matanya menetes haru, bahagia mendengar sang gege begitu mempedulikan dirinya. Sosoknya yang bukan apa-apa.

Tuhan, sampai mati-pun hanya pemuda ini yang akan selalu menggenggam hatinya. Hingga ajal menjemputnya nanti, hanya sosok inilah yang akan selalu pasti memiliki hatinya. Ia sadar, jika waktu yang ia miliki saat ini tidaklah banyak.

Karena itu dengan mantab, bibirnya yang melengkung indah berbisik lembut juga menenangkan.

"Wu Yifan-gege, _Wo ai ni..._ "

.

.

.

 _ **Special Edition (2016) - Dibalik keberhasilan dan kesuksesan pebisnis muda Wu Yifan**_

.

Majalah bisnis itu baru terbit dan beredar di pasaran sejam yang lalu. Tepatnya 01 Maret 2016 pukul 07.30 PM (malam). Chanyeol baru saja dengan antusias membuka dan membaca seluruh isinya lengkap tanpa tertinggal informasi sedikitpun. Majalah bisnis edisi kali ini khusus meliput tentang bos-nya sekaligus sang sahabat, Wu Yifan. Profile, bisnis, kedudukan dan seluruh aspek yang berkaitan.

Dimulai dari ia meniti karir sebagai wirausaha diusia yang masih tergolong muda, 20 tahun. Setelah sebelumnya ia pernah bergonta-ganti pekerjaan berulang kali karena memang dulunya ia hanya seorang lulusan SMA. Jatuh bangun, berlari, berjalan hingga merangkak, sudah berkali-kali Wu Yifan mengecap rasa-nya. Hingga semua perjuangan dan kerja kerasnya itu berbuah manis di tahun 2014 lalu, dirinya dinobatkan sebagai pebisnis muda yang paling berpengaruh di daratan Tiongkok. Eksistensinya yang dulu bukanlah siapa-siapa, bahkan kini figurnya disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu orang muda tersukses yang pernah ada. Sepak terjang kisah hidupnya seketika menjadi kejaran dan asupan para pengais berita.

Banyak yang akhirnya bertanya-tanya, apa atau siapa dibalik kesuksesan seorang Wu Yifan?

Dari situlah semua hal terungkap. Di dalam majalah itu disebutkan bahwa ada sesosok 'malaikat kecil' yang berada dibalik kejayaan dan kehebatan Wu Yifan. Sosok yang menurut informasi secara langsung, adalah seseorang yang menjadi alasan untuk sang pebisnis muda tetap melanjutkan langkah dan meraih mimpi-mimpinya. Karena tanpa sosok itu, disebutkan di dalamnya, Wu Yifan bukanlah apa-apa. Ia tidak akan pernah sesukses sekarang tanpa 'malaikat kecil' itu di sisinya.

Disebutkan lagi, -mereka berdua- telah saling mengenal sedari kecil. Dipertemukan di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana di pinggiran kota Beijing kala itu. Mereka akhirnya tumbuh bersama-sama hingga memutuskan untuk pindah dari panti asuhan saat Wu Yifan berumur 15 tahun. Pihak panti sempat menyebutkan jika mereka berdua (dulu) bagaikan kepala dan sepotong tubuh. Tidak bisa dipisahkan meskipun hanya sebentar. Begitu pula dengan tanggapan orang-orang terdekat (identitas dirahasiakan) bahwa mereka sejatinya sudah saling mengikat diri satu sama lain. Ada banyak ikatan yang bisa diutarakan seperti Persaudaraan, Cinta sejati, bahkan _Belahan Jiwa_

Hingga sampai pada titik puncak terakhir disebutkan, 'malaikat kecil' itu, siapakah sosok aslinya?

Seperti apa rupa wajahnya, sosok yang telah menjadi segala inspirasi bagi Wu Yifan?

 **Drrrttt!**

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, ia tengah fokus mengamati sebuah gambar di dalam majalah bisnis itu tepat suara getaran sebuah gadget mengganggunya. Mendesis pelan, ia meletakkan majalah itu ke atas meja. Mengotak-atik sejenak benda canggih itu lalu setelahnya ia membelalak horror.

"Sial, aku lupa lagi."

Panik. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari ruang tamu apartement-nya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia benar-benar lupa akan janjinya dengan seseorang yang penting di luar sana malam ini. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menutup majalah bisnis yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, menampilkan dua buah potret wajah yang terpampang bersisihan.

Satu diantaranya, dikenal dengan nama Wu Yifan, lengkap memakai jas hitam formal yang begitu cocok dikenakan olehnya yang rupawan.

Sedangkan potret di sebelahnya, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun berambut hitam lembut dengan pakaian semi formal yang membalut sempurna tubuh rampingnya. Begitu menawan nan elok diwaktu bersamaan.

Kemudian di bawah gambar tersebut tertulis sebuah nama dengan tinta warna hitam.

 **\- HUANG ZITAO -**

.

.

.

.

 **01/03/2016 | 07:30 PM**

 _ **To : LittlePanda**_

 _ **Subject : Selamat**_

 _Selamat untukmu panda kecilku, hari ini tepat 6 tahun kau pergi dari sisiku. Tepat hari ini pula, gege membiarkan semua orang mengingat perjalanan hidup kita berdua. Kau tidak keberatan-kan? Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja. Gege sangat merindukanmu, sayang. I love you. I love you more. I love you forever._

… _**Sending …**_

 **-message delivered-**

.

.

Yifan menutup ponsel flip-nya tepat sebuah ponsel lain bergetar di tangan kirinya. Ponsel milik Zitao, dulu. Tangannya gemetar pelan hingga tanpa sadar, setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari sudut mata yang biasanya tajam. Ia mendongak, mengamati langit malam dengan jutaan bintang terbentang luas di singgasana langit.

"Zi, sudahkah kau melihat dari atas sana? Aku sudah sukses sekarang. Seandainya kau bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, penyakit itu tidak akan pernah mengambilmu dari sisiku. Maafkan aku sayang, maaf karena telah gagal menjagamu."

.

.

.

.

.

' _Cause you're the reason I feel alive_

 _And there's nothing to — hold me down_

 _You're the reason, I can spread my wings and fly_

 _We have our own story_

 _We all have the power to make a change_

 _So just believe it_

 _( Story – AI )_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Pernah mendengar sebuah kabar yang tersebar luas di area kampus? Ini rumor tentang tangga yang menuju ke lantai tiga gedung perpustakaan. Konon katanya, siapapun yang melintas disana saat malam menjelang diharuskan untuk menghitung jumlah anak tangganya. Baik saat akan naik maupun menuruni tangga. Karena menurut cerita, dulu, ada seorang mahasiswa yang terjatuh dari sana dan meninggal dunia setelahnya. Bukan tanpa kesengajaan melainkan didorong oleh seseorang. Maka dari itu, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan nasib yang serupa dan diganggu oleh arwah mahasiswa itu, kita harus menghitungnya... Dan jangan sekali-sekali untuk menoleh kebelakang, karena hantu itu - bisa saja mengikutimu."_

.

.

.

.

 **Stairs © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

.

.

Zitao (nama singkatnya) tengah menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang kusut dan ada sedikit goresan lelah disana. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seharian ini berkutat dengan berbagai jenis buku untuk bahan tugas penelitiannya minggu depan. Jadi tidak heran jika pemuda yang kesehariannya terkenal ramah dan menyenangkan itu lebih memilih berkencan dengan buku daripada menerima ajakan kencan dari sang kekasih, Wu Yifan. Lagipula kekasih tampannya itu hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kampus, apalagi kalau bukan masalah magang yang dilakoni Yifan sebulan belakangan ini? Benar, dan ia sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, mencoba untuk tidak menambah beban pikiran pemuda itu dengan membiarkannya istirahat.

Menguap, Zitao memijit bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa kram dan kaku. Kemudian menggendong tas ransel berukuran sedang miliknya, setelah sebelumnya menoleh singkat melalui pintu kaca untuk melihat petugas perpustakaan yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya. Jika Zitao tidak salah ingat, perpustakaan memang tutup jam 9 malam dan sekarang masih pukul 7 lebih sedikit, yang artinya masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam sebelum perpustakaan benar-benar ditutup. Tapi hell, peduli setan! Zitao tidak sudi lagi berlama-lama disana (ia yang terakhir) dan hanya berdua dengan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang demi tuhan, matanya mirip laser yang kapanpun siap melubangi kepala Zitao jika ia sedikit saja merusak badan buku. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Maka dari itu sebelum Zitao mati kaku di dalam, ia lebih memilih keluar dan pulang saja. Toh ia sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Biarkan saja wanita itu sendirian sepanjang malam untuk berjaga di perpustakaan yang padahal ia cukup yakin, tidak ada lagi mahasiswa yang sudi menyatroni perpustakaan malam-malam. Kecuali makhluk astral tentu saja.

Teingat akan sesuatu, Zitao seketika meringis pelan. Ia masih berdiri sunyi di koridor lantai tiga dengan penerangan cahaya lampu yang redup dan tampak berkedip-kedip seolah sedang rusak. Merutuk dalam hati, ia baru tersadar bahwa suasana di sekelilingnya tampak hening dan begitu senyap, mirip tempat kosong atau sejenisnya. Padahal jika waktu siang, koridor disini biasanya tampak ramai dan tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti sekarang.

Oh, sial...

Menelan ludah susah payah, Zitao memberanikan diri untuk melangkah setenang mungkin menuju kearah lift yang disediakan diujung lorong. Suara tapak kaki miliknya menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang menggema, memantul ke sekeliling dinding yang berwarna krem tua. Dan itu sejujurnya membuat Zitao merasa tidak nyaman dengan intensitas degupan jantung yang semakin betambah cepat tiap detiknya. Pemuda itu bahkan menolak sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menoleh apalagi mengedarkan pandangannya barang sejenak. Zitao hanya fokus berjalan lurus kearah lift.

Setelah sampai, ia menghela nafas tipis sebelum jari tangannya yang lentik menekan tombol disisi kirinya. Menunggu. Ia tanpa sadar mengetukkan sebelah kakinya di lantai dengan gelisah, bahkan menggigiti ujung kukunya dengan wajah yang sedikit pias. Baru saja, Ia merasakan -entah apa- ada hawa dingin yang merambat perlahan-lahan di belakang punggungnya menuju ke arah tengkuknya yang terekspos bebas.

"Ayolah, kenapa lama sekali..." bisiknya tidak sabaran. Kepalanya seketika mendongak dan melihat angka '5' berwarna merah masih terpampang sunyi sejak tadi. Masih dengan angka yang sama dan tidak berganti. Apa liftnya rusak? Damn it!

Berdiri dengan tubuh yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, -mengikuti sebelah kakinya- Zitao memutuskan untuk bergeser dan mengambil langkah kearah kiri, menuju kearah tangga. Setelah sebelumnya terjadi perang batin yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali saja masuk ke perpustakaan dan menunggu, atau meneruskan jalan dengan melewati anak tangga. Ya, tangga yang itu.

Tapi apa daya? Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah begitu letih. Menepis prasangka-prasangka buruk yang sejak tadi berkelebatan di benaknya, Zitao memilih untuk menghampiri anak tangga saja dan mulai menanamkan hal-hal yang positif di otaknya.

Lagipula itu hanya rumor, benar-kan? Zitao bukanlah golongan orang yang percaya akan takhayul seperti itu. Jujur, jika Yifan mengetahui kebimbangannya saat ini, kekasihnya itu pasti sudah menggoda dirinya dan tertawa keras-keras.

Ok, ia memang percaya akan adanya hantu dan sejenisnya. Namun sama sekali tidak untuk sebuah 'mitos' aneh seperti itu. Menghitung tangga? Memangnya ia tidak punya kerjaan lain? Yang benar saja.

Dengan itu, Zitao berdiri di puncak tangga, diam namun seolah gamang akan sesuatu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah bertekat kuat. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa bersikap tenang-tenang saja disaat hawa dingin itu masih menggelayuti bagian belakangnya. Ia bahkan belum menoleh sedikitpun sedari tadi. Zitao hanya... Entahlah. Insting mengatakan padanya untuk tidak berbalik dan hanya melanjutkan langkah saja.

"Ok Zitao, tenanglah... Tidak ada apapun. Kau hanya perlu menuruni tangga ini dan semuanya tinggal beres." ujarnya, ragu-ragu. Menunduk sedikit untuk mengamati kondisi ruas tangga yang suram, gelap dan menakutkan, Zitao seketika terpaku ditempat, tidak bisa bergerak seinchipun. Ia rasakan detak jantungnya yang menghantam keras rongga dadanya hingga ia sendiri yakin bisa mendengar suaranya.

 _Majulah..._

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Berkeringat dingin, perlahan sebelah kakinya terangkat dan turun ke undakan pertama. Tepat itu pula ia merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk melanjutkan langkah. Menuntun tubuhnya untuk menuruni tangga, yang mana saat ini dimata Zitao, berubah menjadi suram dan seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk jatuh dan berguling kebawah sana.

Bukankah ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa?

Seperti, seperti... Mahasiswa yang mati itu...

Ya Tuhan –

Zitao mendadak ketakutan setengah mati

Kau harus menghitungnya...

Menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit keras-keras, entah mendapatkan dorongan kuat darimana, belahan bibirnya perlahan terbuka dan Zitao memulai hitungannya dengan bisikan.

1...

2...

3...

4

 **5!**

Menghentikan langkah di tengah-tengah anak tangga, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat kuat. Bukan. Itu bukan Zitao yang menghitungnya!

Lantas siapa?

Kedua tangan yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu saling bertautan erat di depan dada, meredam berbagai gejolak emosi yang dirasa, - rasa takut, menyesal dan keinginan untuk menangis.

 _Tolong aku! Siapapun! Gege..._

Hawa dingin itu lagi-lagi datang melingkupi belakang tubuhnya. Mencengkeram kuat hingga membuat lehernya seakan tercekik dan menyusahkannya untuk sekedar bernafas normal. Ia tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang ada di sana (belakang tubuhnya) saat ini tapi ia yakin sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang ia sukai.

 _Berbaliklah..._

Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, Zitao seketika menggigiti bibirnya berulang kali dengan kegelisahan yang kian meningkat. Rasa sesak seperti cekikan kuat itu semakin bertambah hingga memaksa Zitao untuk menjejal pijakan kaki kuat-kuat ke lapisan keramik putih kemudian berbalik.

Ia membuka mata dan –

 **Aaaaarrghhhhhhh**

.

.

.

.

"Ssshhhh… Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Zitao melebarkan matanya tidak percaya sebelum dengan cepat menubruk sesosok tubuh milik orang yang paling ia harapkan datang untuk menolongnya tadi. Wu Yifan. Kekasihnya datang untuk menolongnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Terisak pelan, Zitao menggeleng perlahan di dada Yifan, mengingat saat ini posisi kekasihnya sedang berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih tinggi. Semakin mendekap tubuh Yifan, Zitao merasakan sebelah tangan kekasihnya yang mengelus punggungnya lembut. Seolah memberi ketenangan.

Bermenit-menit terlewati hingga Zitao akhirnya membuka belahan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Gege, kenapa ada disini? Bukankah gege seharusnya ada dirumah dan beristirahat?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Zitao."

"Eh benarkah? Tapi kenapa bisa sampai sini? Aku tidak melihat gege melewati tangga."

"Aku menggunakan lift."

Terperanjat. Zitao memisahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan dengan mata membola kaget. Setetes keringat dingin menggantung sunyi dibelakang lehernya. "Tidak mungkin. Liftnya sedang rusak, gege. Aku sudah mencobanya tadi tapi tidak bisa."

Menatap datar. Yifan bersedekap sebelum membalas dengan suara yang sama datarnya. "Liftnya berfungsi, Zitao. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin berada disini dan menjemputmu-kan?"

Zitao hanya mengangguk kaku lalu setelahnya menarik lengan Yifan. Mengajaknya untuk menuruni tangga dan berjalan beriringan untuk segera menjauhi area gedung perpustakaan. Dalam keheningan, Zitao merasa ada yang aneh dari diri kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan kelelahan. Apa gegenya itu memaksa untuk datang kemari yang padahal ia tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan magangnya yang super padat?

Zitao jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Yifan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini. Oh benar. Kenapa Yifan tidak menghubunginya tadi? Menghela nafas pelan, Zitao menoleh kesamping dan mengamati kekasihnya lamat-lamat. "Ge, kenapa tidak mengabariku jika ingin datang? Lain kali tidak usah menjemputku. Aku tahu gege kelelahan dan aku khawatir nantinya gege bisa jatuh sakit."

Menggeleng singkat sembari tersenyum tipis. Yifan lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Zitao.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula aku tadi sudah menghubungi ponselmu tapi ternyata tidak aktif. Jadi aku putuskan untuk datang dan mengejutkanmu." jawaban itu membuat Zitao tersenyum malu-malu. Ia balas menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yifan yang terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Rasa takut, gelisah, atau apapun tadi yang sempat ia rasakan, kini musnah perlahan dengan kehadiran sang pujaan hati. Berada di sekitar Yifan memang selalu berhasil menenangkan perasaannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kurang terkejut tadi karena hatiku sudah berharap gege yang akan datang. Berusahalah lebih keras lagi gege~" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Lagi-lagi hening menyelimuti. Mereka berdua melangkah dalam kesunyian namun kali ini dengan senyum tipis terpoles cantik di belahan bibir unik Zitao. Posisi mereka sudah akan sampai ke area parkir namun terhenti akibat suara deringan nyaring yang berasal dari saku celana milik Zitao. Menggerutu, pemuda itu melepas tautan tangan mereka dan merogoh benda pipih di sakunya.

Dengan posisi membelakangi Yifan, Zitao tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil, langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hailo?!"

 _[Ah hey, sayang~ maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di kampus. Aku sedang banyak tugas dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan.]_

Zitao mengernyit bingung.

"Kau siapa?"

 _[Apa maksudmu? Aku kekasihmu Zi, Wu Yifan. Ck, baru sehari kau kutinggal dan sudah melupakanku.]_

 **DHEG**

Tubuh Zitao mendadak kaku dengan raut wajah yang berangsur menjadi pucat pasi. Ia seakan tersentak dari sebuah realita yang sejurus kemudian membuat nafasnya tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Bagaimana mungkin ponselnya bisa dipergunakan saat ini sementara Yifan tadi bilang bahwa ponselnya tidak aktif saat dihubungi?

 _[Hallo, Sayang. Are you there?]_

"Gege..."

Jika yang menghubunginya saat ini benar-benar kekasihnya, lantas siapa sosok yang sejak tadi bersama dengan dirinya? Sosok yang ia peluk dan yang sudah ia genggam sebelah tangannya?

Itu berarti...

'Yifan' yang 'itu' saat ini berada persis di belakang punggungnya.

_ OH GOD!

"Gege... Tolong aku..."

 _[Zi, kau kenapa?]_

Gemetaran, Zitao menjatuhkan ponselnya hingga meluncur cepat menghantam lantai beton. Matanya terbelalak horror dengan nafas yang semakin lama semakin memburu. Bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering ia gigit perlahan saat kakinya menolak untuk bergerak. Ia ingin sekali lari tapi sesuatu seolah mengunci kuat kedua kakinya.

'Tuhan, selamatkan aku...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sapuan dingin membelai tengkuk Zitao manakala sebuah suara datar nan dingin berbisik lirih di telinga kirinya.

"Apa aku sudah berhasil mengejutkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**


	4. Chapter 4

**TAORIS! KRISTAO! FANTAO!**

.|.

.|.

.|.

.|.

Halte itu terlihat sepi. Suhu udara yang dingin dibawah rata-rata membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah atau tempat hangat lain yang sekiranya sudah dilengkapi penghangat ruangan. Terlebih hari sudah menunjukkan waktu petang dengan hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas.

Namun pemuda berambut hitam dengan lingkaran hitam seperti panda yang masih ada di sana itu tampak duduk dengan tenang. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket tebal dengan syal warna merah melilit cantik di leher jenjangnya. Sudut mata sesekali melirik ke ujung jalan seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Nafasnya mengepul hangat disertai kedua tangan saling bertautan untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Tidak jarang pemuda itu meniupi tangannya guna menghalau rasa dingin yang datang.

Wajahnya yang bisa digolongkan manis tampak sedikit pucat menandakan dia cukup lama berada di halte tersebut. Tapi dirinya yang memang keras kepala tetap bersikeras bertahan walau kaki dan punggungnya sedikit kram karena terlalu lama menggendong ransel sekolah yang tidak kecil ukurannya.

"Ukhh, kenapa bus-nya lama sekali? Tao kedinginan." gumamnya serak. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mau dijemput Babanya dan lebih memilih naik bus yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan pribadinya yang terkenal manja. Entah apa yang merasuki otak polosnya hingga 1 minggu belakangan ini lebih memilih naik bus daripada naik mobil mewahnya. Membuat sang mama berteriak histeris dan panik berlebihan karena takut anak kesayangannya lecet. Terlalu berlebihan memang, maklum dia anak tunggal.

Cahaya samar-samar lampu sorot dari ujung jalan langsung membuat Zitao sumringah. Dia melompat berdiri dan melangkah ke pinggiran halte. Menunggu sebuah bus yang sebentar lagi berhenti disana. Mata hitamya seolah berkilat antusias dengan binar terang yang begitu mempesona siapapun. Tanpa sadar dia melompat-lompat kecil saat melihat bus berhenti tepat didepannya dengan pintu terbuka.

Zitao tanpa halangan langsung melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi bus. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang.

Senyum manis seketika mengembang melihat pemandangan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya belakangan ini. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di pojok belakang dengan wajah menghadap jendela yang berembun. Sebuah earphone terpasang apik di kepalanya.

Pemuda tampan itu... Adalah alasan kenapa Zitao rela naik transportasi umum akhir-akhir ini. Pertama kali Zitao melihatnya adalah minggu lalu ketika dia terpaksa naik Bus saat pulang karena supir rumah tidak bisa menjemputnya. Waktu itu Zitao langsung terpesona pada pandangan pertama melihat pemuda pirang itu duduk di posisi yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Diam, tenang tapi begitu menjerat hatinya yang polos. Seolah dia memiliki magnet kuat yang menarik Zitao untuk mendekat.

Pemuda panda itu mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari si pemuda, merasakan kehadirannya. Matanya terpejam rileks dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Berada di dekat pemuda itu cukup membuat Zitao nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

Aneh memang. Zitao bahkan tidak tahu nama, umur, asal-usul, sifat dan kepribadiannya. Ditambah fakta dia orang baik atau tidak, Zitao belum mengetahuinya sama sekali. Tapi di relung hatinya yang paling dalam, dia yakin pemuda itu adalah sosok yang istimewa, terutama untuk hatinya.

Dan sekarang ini duduk dengan gelisah, Zitao menggigiti bibirnya sembari menelan ludah gugup. "Dia berjalan kesini." menoleh sedikit dan meliriknya melalui ekor mata, melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu melepas earphone dan mengalungkannya di leher. Setelah itu ia berdiri, merapikan bajunya lalu menatap kearah depan.

Zitao merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyadari si pemuda mulai melangkah untuk mendekati dirinya. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya sekedar lewat dan akan segera turun sebentar lagi. Sementara Zitao sendiri lebih memilih untuk meremas kedua tangannya pelan ketika si pemuda pirang -secara lambat- melewati tempat duduknya.

 **Pluk!**

EH?

Zitao mengerjap lucu memandangi punggung tegap yang kini keberadannya sudah berada di luar Bus. Mengekori pergerakannya dengan rona merah tipis yang perlahan menjalar di kedua pipinya yang gembil. Kedua tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah kaleng minuman hangat yang diletakkan diatas pangkuan, meremasnya pelan. Sementara detak kehidupan miliknya semakin bertalu-talu hebat diiringi perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah.

Pemuda pirang nan tampan itu –

"Terima kasih."

…Memberinya minuman hangat.

.

.

.

.

 **Bus Stop © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah kala terakhir Zitao melihatnya. Kejadian yang mendebarkan hatinya itu ternyata moment terakhir antara dirinya dan si pemuda pirang. Dan setelahnya, Zitao tidak pernah menemukan keberadaannya dimanapun. Hari-harinya dilewati begitu saja tanpa adanya dorongan membara seperti sebelumnya. Zitao berubah murung, sedikit pendiam dan kadang-kadang melamun. Terhitung ini sudah hari ke 10 semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan selama itu pula Zitao seolah merasa semuanya hambar.

Tapi walaupun begitu Zitao yang lugu mencoba untuk terus bertahan dengan tetap menaiki bus sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya. Berharap jika ada suatu kesempatan dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan si pemuda pirang.

Contohnya ya, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

Zitao dengan tenang menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Latihan wushu yang sering dilakoninya sepulang sekolah memaksa Zitao untuk pulang petang hampir setiap harinya. Tapi sungguh dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, terlebih dia juga memiliki tujuan tersendiri.

"Zitao, kami duluan ya?" dua orang teman seclub wushu melambai pelan dari dalam mobil saat melihat Zitao duduk di halte bus.

Pemuda panda itu mengangguk diiringi senyum kecil dengan kedua tangan memegang erat sebuah kaleng minum. Jaket tebal dan syal merah masih selalu setia melekat. Mulutnya berkali-kali menguap kecil pertanda mengantuk. Tapi ketika matanya menunduk mengamati kaleng minum di tangannya, Zitao langsung duduk tegak dan semangat kembali.

Dia melompat berdiri dengan tidak sabar saat melihat bus terlihat dari kejauhan. Dengan mantab dia melangkah dan berdiri di pinggiran halte. Tangannya makin erat memegang kaleng minum bahkan saat ini mendekapnya di dada. Seolah itu adalah harta berharga yang harus dia jaga.

'Semoga... Semoga, Ya tuhan...' batinnya berulang ketika memasuki pintu bus yang terbuka. Berharap keinginannya terealisasikan.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kali saat mendapati bangku pojok belakang kosong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Zii... Berhenti memandangi kaleng itu. Jujur, aku semakin hari semakin khawatir melihat tingkahmu seperti zombi yang sedang patah hati." Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya cemas campur kesal. Pemuda yang satu meja dengannya itu terlihat menyedihkan karena sejak tadi diam dan terus melihat kaleng minuman yang diletakkan di atas meja kantin. Tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, hanya menatapnya intens.

"Ya tuhan Zii, kuberitahu kau. Pemuda itu pasti sekarang sudah melupakanmu. Sempat mengingat keberadaanmu saja tidak. Terlebih kalian tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Jadi saranku, lupakan saja dia, Zii. Masih ada banyak orang lain di luar sana."

Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa sosok sekalem Kyungsoo bisa mengoceh sepanjang itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu pemuda pororo itu punya bakat pidato yang hebat.

"Soo-hyung bicara apa?"

Kyungsoo mendelik jengkel. Dia ingin sekali mencubiti Zitao tapi sayangnya dia tidak tega dengan raut polosnya. "Kau bahkan masih menyimpan minuman darinya hingga kini. Padahal itu sudah errr 2 minggu yang lalu? Demi kebaikanmu, Zii... Berhentilah sekarang sebelum kau jadi gila." lagi-lagi Zitao dibuat takjub dengan ocehan sahabatnya. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo secerewet ini?

Apa sejak Zitao patah hati?

"Belum 2 minggu hyung, Tao sudah menghitungnya dan hasilnya 12 hari. Kurang 2 hari lagi baru 2 minggu." jawabnya begitu polos namun terselip nada lesu didalamnya.

"Terserah."

Selain berubah cerewet, Kyungsoo juga sering marah-marah.

"Wahh... Ada minuman nganggur nih, buatku ya Zitao?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan menyerobot kaleng di atas meja.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Zitao dengan posesif langsung mendekap minuman itu di dada. Matanya yang seperti kucing mendelik lucu kearah Jongin.

"Dasar anak panda pelit." cibirnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia menatap heran tingkah Zitao yang saat ini mengelap badan kaleng dengan tissue basah seolah takut akan lecet, meledak atau semacamnya. Mata pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke Kyungsoo dengan arti 'sahabat-pandamu-sudah-tidak-waras' yang langsung ditanggapi delikan tajam.

"Ya benar, dan kau sama tidak warasnya dengan Taozi. Hanya saja kau berada di level tinggi yang berbeda."

Jongin meringis pelan. Kyungsoo melengos tidak peduli.

"Emm Zii, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pulang bersama?" tuturnya hati-hati. Zitao melihat ke arahnya dengan kerutan dahi samar.

"Tapi soo-hyung tidak ada latihan vocal hari ini. Club musik sedang libur."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Zitao semakin mengerutkan dahinya dengan kepala miring. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa Mama yang meminta soo-hyung?"

"EH? Tidak-tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

"Tao tidak mau."

Setelah melempar delikan tajam yang lucu, Zitao beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hmmm sudah kuduga, pasti gagal."

Jongin langsung mengkeret di tempat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Zitao memang anak yang cengeng. Terbukti dengan dia yang saat ini terisak pelan di tempat duduk favorite yang biasa dia duduki di bus. Matanya memerah dengan perasaan kecewa yang entah kenapa menjalar kuat di rongga dadanya. Dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendapati bangku pojok belakang berpenghuni kosong tanpa penumpang yang selalu ditunggunya.

Seumur-umur Zitao tidak pernah merasa sesakit dan seperih ini, terlebih karena seseorang yang belum dia kenal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa harus menangisi 'dia' yang belum tentu memikirkannya balik. Perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi saat mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia naik bus. Kedua orangtuanya sudah pada batas kesabaran untuk memperbolehkannya bertindak sesuka hati. Besok, dia tidak mungkin bisa naik transportasi umum ini lagi.

Yang artinya, dia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lain untuk menemukan pemuda itu. Karena hanya lewat bus inilah Zitao menaruh harapan besar agar mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya sekedar angan-angan belaka.

"Ukhh... " bibirnya bergetar pelan. Isakan kecil masih terdengar dengan kedua tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat kaleng minuman, benda yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi begitu berarti di hidupnya.

Bahkan jujur saja, penumpang lain banyak yang merasa iba dan kasian melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak sedikit pula yang merasa penasaran, siapa atau apa yang menjadi penyebab pemuda mirip anak panda itu menangis terisak seperti sekarang ini. Orang itu pastilah orang sadis yang tidak tahu diri.

Ckitt

"AAAAAA..."

Bus direm mendadak. Membuat para penumpang melotot horror dan berteriak panik. Mereka mulai merutuki si pengemudi teledor yang saat ini langsung menoleh dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Di depan sana ada sebuah lamborghini merah yang nekat menghadang jalannya bus. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan stelan jas khas executive muda keluar dari dalam mobil. Tampilannya sedikit berantakan dengan dalaman kemeja putih yang bagian atasnya tidak terkancing rapi. Hot dan Sexy. Hingga banyak penumpang yang melihatnya langsung memekik heboh sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang diduga berumur sekitar 24 tahun-an itu berjalan mendekati bus dan dari tatapan mata menyuruh sang supir untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan suara decisan pelan, sang pemuda masuk lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah. Matanya yang tajam bergulir ke seluruh penjuru bus seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Kau..." tunjuknya pada Zitao yang langsung tersentak kaget dari acara menangisnya. "Anak panda," lanjutnya dengan suara baritone yang khas.

Zitao terbelalak syok di tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya membeku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan sana. Orang itu, benarkah dia?

"Wanna hug me?" Mengetahui pemuda di depan sana membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Zitao tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berdiri, berjalan cepat dan langsung menerjang tubuh kokohnya.

"Kau menghilang." bisiknya serak. Air mata mengalir turun melewati pipi sedikit chubby miliknya. Terharu dan juga merasa begitu bahagia bisa melihat pemuda impiannya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini." semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya dengan tangan mengusap punggungnya lembut kala menyadari Zitao bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Hikkss... Tao begitu takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum tipis. Tidak sia-sia dia sudah bertindak ekstrim nan mendebarkan tadi.

"Miss you, little panda. Ada satu hal dan aku janji tidak akan pergi."

Zitao melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatapnya intens dengan mata berair. Raut polos itu sungguh begitu menggemaskan.

"Bersedia menjadi teman kencanku?" tawarnya kemudian diikuti senyum tampan.

"Kencan? Eung~ apa itu? Tao tidak tahu."

-Jlebb

Pemuda itu seketika sweatdrop dengan ringisan pelan. Mencoba maklum dengan keluguan murni yang dimiliki Zitao, yang diketahui sudah tercetak jelas di paras menawannya.

"Jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Makan, shopping, pergi ke taman bermain lalu Kita bisa bercerita banyak hal dan mengenal dekat satu sama lain."

"Emmm! Tao mau."

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah beberapa saat..._

"Anoo, nama gege siapa?"

"Wu Yifan. Simpanlah baik-baik di hatimu, Panda. Karena sebentar lagi pemilik nama itulah yang akan memilikimu sepenuhnya."

"Yifan-ge bicara apa?"

"..."

.

.

.

Dan lagi...

"Permisi anak muda. Bisa kalian lanjutkan adegan drama ini di tempat lain? Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak moment indah ini. Tapi lihatlah, karena acara penuh haru kalian terjadi kemacetan panjang di belakang. Kau memotong jalan di tempat yang salah, anak muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**


End file.
